America's Most Eligible: All Stars Choices
This page contains the choices in America's Most Eligible: All Stars and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Import now! (No effect) *Play without importing. (Go to Choice 3) Choice 2 *Yes, I'd like to change my face. (Go to Choice 4) *No, I'll stick with my current face. (Go to Choice 5) Choice 3 *Female. *Male. Choice 4 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Male) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 5 (Female) *Lapiz Lazuli (��15) *Rose Gold (��15) *Curly Bun *Long Curls *Short Blonde *Medium Straight *Sleek and Smooth Choice 5 (Male) *Violet Crush (��15) *Luscious Locks (��15) *Short Black *Medium Blond *Cropped Brown *Tousled Red Choice 6 (Female) *Flirty Floral (��20) *Bird of Paradise (only if you purchased it in Book 1) *Sweater n' Shorts *Bold in Blue Green *Pretty in Pink Choice 6 (Male) *Plaid to the Bone (��20) *Seafoam Stripes *Old Staple *Miami Casual Choice 7 *This look is perfect! (No effect) *Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 4) *I want to change my gender. (Go back to Choice 3) Choice 8 *Yes, I'd like to rename Jamie. (No effect) *No, I'll keep my current name. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name: Default is "Jamie" Choice 10 *Yes, continue with this look. (Go to Choice 12) *No, I'd like to choose a new look. (No effect) Choice 11 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 12 *Yes, his name is Adam. (Go to Choice 14) *No, he has another name. (No effect) Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter the name of the Bad Boy: Default is "Adam" Choice 14 *Yes, continue with this look. (Go to Choice 16) *No, I'd like to choose a new look. (No effect) Choice 15 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 16 *Yes, her name is Mackenzie. (Skips Choice 17) *No, she has another name. (No effect) Choice 17 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter the name of the Tough Girl: Default is "Mackenzie" Chapter One: Baby, You're a Star Choices Choice 1 *''Handsome Stranger'' (No effect) *''Beautiful Contestant'' (No effect) *Derek (No effect) *Bianca (No effect) Choice 2 *Blow a kiss to your fans! (�� +Flirt) *Wave cheerfully! (❤ +Sweetheart) *Give 'em the cold shoulder! (�� +Villain) Choice 3 *Is everything okay? (No effect) *Have you seen Jen? (No effect) Choice 4 *Single? (Slater +2) *A new contestant? (Slater +2) Choice 5 *I've missed you so much! (No effect) *You're as gorgeous as ever. (No effect) Choice 6 *I totally agree! (No effect) *I'd rather keep my old one. ( ) (Skips Choice 7) Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *''Default is "Leader!"'' " " Choice 8 *I missed the cast and crew! (❤ +Sweetheart) *My adoring public needs me! (�� +Flirt) *This show would suck without me. (�� +Villain) Choice 9 *Hook up with every contestant! (�� +Flirt) *Sabotage my way to the top! (�� +Villain) *Form meaningful friendships! (❤ +Sweetheart) Choice 10 *You're gonna love to hate me. (�� +Villain) *I'll make you all proud! (❤ +Sweetheart) *You'll be head over heels for me. (�� +Flirt) " " if got at least 2 ❤ +Sweetheart. " " if got at least 2 �� +Flirt. " " if you got at least 2 �� +Villain. " " if you got one of each answer. Choice 11 *Catch up with Jen! (��12) *Stay in the mansion. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *I've missed you like crazy. (No effect) *I have a good feeling about this season. (No effect) *Things were pretty tense on set. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I'll do anything I can to help. (No effect) *You'll make this season great. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Carson bit off more than he can chew. (No effect) *You've got it under control! (No effect) *You could use a hug. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Was a horrible showrunner. (No effect) *Was just doing her job. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *A welcome back kiss! (No effect) *Some tips for this season. (No effect) " " Choice 12 *I can live with that. (No effect) *I didn't sign up for this! (No effect) Choice 13 *Heath needs to apologize! (Eden +2, Heath -2) *Eden needs to relax! (Heath +2, Eden -2) *You're both being babies! (Eden -2, Heath -2) Choice 14 *Yeah, kind of. (Eden -2) *I wouldn't say that. (Eden +2) Choice 15 *Buy this item! (��20) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Striking Sage" if you are a male and "Fuchsia Beauty" if you are a female. Eden +3 if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 16 *It's good to see you! (Eden +2) *Why aren't you helping the crew? (Eden -2) *Congrats on the promotion, snake. (Eden +2) Beautiful Contestant +2, Derek +2, Bianca +3 and Handsome Stranger +2 if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 17 *A group hug! (Bianca +2, Derek +2) (Skips Choice 18) *A kiss hello! (No effect) Choice 18 *''Handsome Stranger'' (Handsome Stranger +2) *''Beautiful Contestant'' (Beautiful Contestant +2) *Derek (Derek +2) *Bianca (Bianca +2) Choice 19 *Play strip Truth or Dare. (Bianca +2, Heath +2, Eden -2) *Make it a drinking game! (Beautiful Contestant +2, Eden +2, Heath -2) Choice 20 *Is Slater, Eden, or Heath the hottest? (Slater +2, Eden +2, Heath -2) *What do you think about Carson as showrunner? (Handsome Stranger +2, Derek +2, Eden -2, Heath +2) Choice 21 *The Confessional room! (Derek -2, Heath +2) *The study! (Derek +2, Eden +2, Beautiful Contestant -2) Choice 22 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *''Default is "Derek was here!"'' Choice 23 *Catch up with Handsome Stranger! (��12) *Catch up with Beautiful Contestant! (��12) *Catch up with Derek! (��12) *Catch up with Bianca! (��12) *Wait for filming to start. You can do all paths as long as you have enough diamonds. Diamond Choice 6 (Handsome Stranger) *My kind of summer. (Handsome Stranger +1) *You need some human contact. (Handsome Stranger +1) Diamond Choice 7 (Handsome Stranger) *You had so much fun. (Handsome Stranger +1) *You missed me so much! (Handsome Stranger +1) Diamond Choice 8 (Handsome Stranger) *We can spend more time together. (Handsome Stranger +1) *You can actually relax for once. (Handsome Stranger +1) Diamond Choice 9 (Handsome Stranger) *Kiss Handsome Stranger! (Handsome Stranger +1) *Lean against his shoulder. (Handsome Stranger +1) " "'' Diamond Choice 6 (Beautiful Contestant) *Another chance at the grand prize. (Beautiful Contestant +1) *Cozying up with me this fall. (Beautiful Contestant +1) *Getting back at Carson. (Beautiful Contestant +1) Diamond Choice 7 (Beautiful Contestant) *You're seriously incredible. (Beautiful Contestant +1) *Will Carson let you do that? (Beautiful Contestant +1) *I wanna help you! (Beautiful Contestant +1) Diamond Choice 8 (Beautiful Contestant) *Of course she'd like me! (Beautiful Contestant +1) *I hope I get to meet her. (Beautiful Contestant +1) *She must be really proud of you. (Beautiful Contestant +1) Diamond Choice 9 (Beautiful Contestant) *How about a good luck kiss? (Beautiful Contestant +1) *I'll stick with you this season. (Beautiful Contestant +1) " "'' Diamond Choice 6 (Derek) *You missed the game more. (Derek +1) *You missed me more. (Derek +1) Diamond Choice 7 (Derek) *A smart move. (Derek +1) *Kinda risky... (Derek +1) Diamond Choice 8 (Derek) *So proud of you. (Derek +1) *Sorry you didn't win. (Derek +1) *My biggest fans. (Derek +1) Diamond Choice 9 (Derek) *I really wanna kiss you. (Derek +1) *I'm glad we're both back. (Derek +1) " " Diamond Choice 6 (Bianca) *Are you excited to be back? (Bianca +1) *Did you miss me during the break? (Bianca +1) Diamond Choice 7 (Bianca) *Steal all the screen time you want! (Bianca +1) *Spend every day with yours truly. (Bianca +1) Diamond Choice 8 (Bianca) *Quite the adventure! (Bianca +1) *Chill, just how I like it. (Bianca +1) *Not as glamorous as yours. (Bianca +1) Diamond Choice 9 (Bianca) *I'm terrified. (Bianca +1) *I'm not worried. (Bianca +1) Diamond Choice 10 (Bianca) *Kiss Bianca! (Bianca +1) *Challenge her! (Bianca +1) " " Slater +3 and Heath +3 if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 24 *So immature! (Slater +2, Heath -2) *My hero! (Heath +2, Slater -2) Chapter Two: Guess Who's Back Choices Choice 1 *Don't start any trouble, and we won't have a problem. (Vince +2, Handsome Stranger -2, Bianca +2, Derek +2) *Carson's the only one who wants you here. (Vince -2, Handsome Stanger +2, Beautiful Contestant +2, Bianca -2) Choice 2 *None of us are your 'friends'. (Ivy -2, Handsome Stranger +2, Eden +2) *Are you gonna play fair this season? (Ivy -2, Handsome Stranger +2, Eden +2) *I'm ready for a clean slate if you are. (Ivy +2, Beautiful Contestant -2, Bianca +2) Choice 3 *Kiana. (Kiana +2, Bianca -2, Slater +2) *Ronan. (Ronan +2, Bianca -2, Slater +2) *Yvette. (Slater -2, Yvette +2, Bianca +2) Choice 4 *Had reasons for bringing them back. (Beautiful Contestant -2, Handsome Stranger -2, Derek +2) *Has gone made with power! (Beautiful Contestant +2, Handsome Stranger +2, Derek -2) Choice 5 *Handsome Stranger. (No effect) *Beautiful Contestant. (No effect) *Derek. *Jen. Choice 6 *Relive your trip with Beautiful Contestant! (��20) *Focus on today's Challenge. (All Work And No Play) Diamond Choice 1 (Handsome Stranger) *But you really don't miss the spotlight? *I wish we'd done this months ago! (No effect) +2 Handsome Stranger Diamond Choice 2 (Handsome Stranger) *I'm letting my bad side show. *I need to play it smart. (No effect) *I'm not gonna change a thing! Diamond Choice 3 (Handsome Stranger) *Martini *Champagne (No effect) *Mint Tea Diamond Choice 4 (Handsome Stranger) *Us! (No effect) *The best season ever! Diamond Choice 5 (Handsome Stranger) *Cheers! (No effect) +2 Handsome Stranger Choice 7 *This idea sucks! (+Villain) *Bring it on! (+Sweetheart) (Slater +2, Yvette +2, Eden -2) *My partner better be as smokin' as me! (+Flirt, Heath -2, Bianca +2, Derek +2) Choice 8 *Go over the Challenge rules again. *Turn up the music! (No Effect) Choice 9 *A good time is me, a beach, and three Mai Tais. (Beautiful Contestant +2, Ivy -2, Eden +2, Yvette +2) *Let's get this over with already. (Eden -2, Heath +2, Ivy +2, Ronan +2) *This is your last chance to turn around and go home. Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Stumble! *Step Back! (+Waltz) *Kick Vincein the shin! Choice 11 This is a timed choice! *Step on Vince's toes for three beats! *Step in place for two beats! *Step in place for three beats! (+Waltz) Choice 12 This is a timed choice! *Twirl! *Bow! *Dip! (+Waltz) Vince +2 if you got at least three "+Waltz Ronan +3, Yvette +3, Kiana +3 if you wore the Diamond Outfit. Choice 13 *Get to know the new contestants. (��16) *Keep to yourself. (Absence Makes The Heart Fonder) Diamond Choice 6 *Yvette *Eden and Heath (Eden +2, Heath +2) *Slater (Slater +2) *Kiana (Kiana +2) *Ronan (Ronan +2) You will select all of these, this just determines the order. Diamond Choice 7 (Yvette) *Try it! (Yvette +2) Diamond Choice 8 (Yvette) *It must've been hard raising the kids on your own. (No effect) *Do you have your eyes on anyone new? +3 Yvette Diamond Choice 9 (Eden and Heath) *Eden's 'Present' +2 Heath Diamond Choice 10 (Eden and Heath) *Take all this drama to the next level! (No effect) *Give each other another chance. (No effect) +2 Heath, +2 Eden Diamond Choice 11 (Slater) *Can appreciate a dramatic entrance. (No effect) *Wish I'd been there to admire the view... (No effect) +2 Slater Diamond Choice 12 (Kiana) *Love gaming as much as you and I do. (No effect) *Like people who are passionate about their hobbies. (No effect) +2 Kiana Diamond Choice 13 (Ronan) *''Please'' tell me that's not a joke. (No effect) *What were you like back in Season 1? (No effect) +2 Ronan Choice 14 This is a timed choice! *Sneak into the kitchen! *Stumble into the wall! In Sync - You and Vince won the first challenge! Choice 15 *Heath is obviously the weakest link. (Eden +2, Heath -2, Yvette +2, Bianca +2) *Eden, get over yourself already. (Eden -2, Kiana -2, Slater +2, Heath +2) *It's a little late to point fingers. (Kiana +2, Eden -2, Heath -2, Ronan +2) Chapter Three: Choices Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Choices Walkthrough